1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing circuit and printed circuit board using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To test whether each pin of an integrated circuit is properly connected to a functional circuit(s) in the integrated circuit, a voltage of each pin can be measured using a probe of a measurement apparatus. The connection may be deemed proper if the voltage reading is correct. However, reading of voltage for each pin is not efficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a testing circuit and printed circuit board which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.